You are the answer to my prayers
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Sequel to the promise. Sakura's last vision is coming true and Syaoran's in danger! Does she love him? Who could be the answer to her prayers? SxS, yeah its obvious...But the journey's important!


The sequel to the promise! I made it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura Waaaaaaaah

-

-

-

You're the answer to my prayers

The roaring flames covered the Li estate. Desperate cries were heard as several maids, butlers and guards scrambled away from the choking smoke that has risen from the fire. The silver gate had been flung open from the sheer force of numbers. The head maid and butler had their phones out in an attempt to call the Fire department.

The blast of a siren entered the fray where the massive manor had been enfulged by flame. The frantic firemen hurriedly put out the flames, but found no trace of any survivors. Only a single burnt body of a tall masculine figure with not a dash of life within its corpse. It was soon accompanied by five other's with more feminine features. Yet… There was still a body that remained to be found.

The small body of Syaoran Li.

Relfi had ridiculed Sakura for as long as she could remember. She had received her just desserts. Sakura had regretted her actions though. She was being moved once again by van. Bars held her within it and the space constricted her. Uncomfortable she was, several men tried to grapple her and she responded violently.

Though it was not within her nature she had foreseen a cold, dark place where she would be held for many days. She knew they would treat her like an animal. She wrestled her way through the men. Clawing and screeching with all her might.

'They can't do this to me!'

Trapped. That's how she felt. She couldn't run anymore. The men were armed with rifles poised to shoot. She wanted to cry. But her head was in too much of a mess.

'Syaoran. Where are you? I need you.'

---------7 years later-------------

Li had his own palace. The fortune that the Li's held was safely guarded by many men whom had salvaged in during the fire. Sakura had been there for a year yet was still mesmerized by the forest that surrounded it. She spent hours just basking within its beauty.

Syaoran was beginning to remember why he held feeling for her. Though they had not known each other very well, and though there were many things to be shared… He knew her aura was bright and illuminated warmth and his own aura adored hers. She always had a kind word for others and prevented much danger with her visions.

She made his smile on his gloomiest days and held his hand to strengthen him when pressure rose and seemed to want to break him. She asked for nothing in return. He felt so blessed to be beside her. Clouds seemed to part for her and everything seemed so real when she stood beside him.

He loved her. That was a fact.

Sakura spent much of her time in the forests surrounding the Li estate. The landscape was beautiful. She loved the birds and creatures that existed there. It was heaven on earth. At least to Sakura… The confines of the psychological centre had stifled her. She supposed that was why she wanted to be in this forest. It just felt closer to freedom…

The leaves rustled on the forest floor. Sakura's eyes clamped shut at images danced in her head. Flashes of faces, it was Syaoran he was with a man… With a KNIFE in his pocket!

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran towards the building. She stumbled slightly as she tripped over a tree root that lay in her path.

She was panting as she crossed over a kilometer of grass to reach the doors or his house. She charged up the staircase, her legs still aching from her sprint. She slammed the door to Li's study open.

There was no one there…

'Must be a mistake…' She sighed and turned around to head back to the forest.

"Ah… Sakura?" She faced Li who was accompanied by the man in her vision. He was grinning snidely.

"This is Akagawa Kichiro (red river, lucky son). Kichiro… This is Sakura my honored guest. He's been in business with my family for a long time." he gestured the length by stretching his arms.

"Syaoran? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura pleaded silently.

"Sure. Kichiro-san please take a seat in the study. I'll be there shortly." He waited for the older man to seat himself in his study then closed the door.

"I had a vision about that man!" he grew excited.

"Was it about our contract? I really want this to go through. If all goes well… I'll be able to support us."

"Us?" His eyes dimmed considerably. Seeing him saddened made her heart ache. But it had to be said.

'She still doesn't feel the same?'

"I was thinking of getting my own house Syaoran. I already have a job at the stable house; it'll soon have enough to pay for my own housing."

'I shall no longer be a burden.'

"But… This isn't why I wanted to speak to you. That man. He's going to make an attempt on your life! Don't stand near him."

"I have to. The contract has to be signed. It's also not good if I back out of this deal. All my efforts would be in vain if I just let it fall through."

"Li-san?" An elderly voice called.

"He's harmless. You shouldn't worry." She grabbed his hand as he turned to enter the study.

"I'm coming too." He caught sight of her determination and resigned with a sigh. He gestured her through the door.

"Kichiro-san, sorry for the wait. Let's get down to business shall we." He gave a warm smile and set a stack of papers on the desk.

"Have a look through this contract and if everything's to your liking, sign there." He pointed to a dotted line at the bottom of the stack.

Kichiro hoisted the papers up and glanced through the papers. He leaned over a few times to ask questions about certain parts of the contract. Sakura was watching him warily, paying careful attention to his pockets. Syaoran appeared not to heed her warning. She allowed her eyes to flicker briefly to search for a weapon. The sword ornament would be suitable…

"Li-san… I'm not sure I understand-," The window shattered as a man crashed through. Sakura, Syaoran and Kichiro held their arms up to shield their faces.

"You're going down Li!" The man's face was identical to Kichiro's though his clothes were different. Kichiro being in a suit and the other in more comfortable wear.

The man reached into his pocket to grab his dagger while Sakura raced to the sword. She blocked the dagger as he attempted to pierce Syaoran with it. Syaoran tried to usher Kichiro out of the room for his safety. He then tried to land a flying kick on the intruder. Though it appeared that this man was no ordinary intruder. With some skill he disarmed Sakura.

She couldn't imagine how that had happened. Though the sword was dull… The dagger was very short and took more power to use. Syaoran attacked him with more unarmed combat moves. He parried and cornered the opponent with fists and feet.

"It's not over yet Li…" The enemy warned.

A smoke bomb clouded the room. Both Sakura and Syaoran coughed due to the high concentration of the gas.

'Compressed carbon monoxide! Damn!'

"Don't breathe it in!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura nodded.

He stumbled towards the windows aura while watching his surroundings warily. Auras were getting disorientated and his eyes were beginning to water. He forced the window open to allow fresh air to enter. The smoke cleared.

"Touché." The man held the dagger and arms length away from his face.

Sakura's heart beat faster. Syaoran was going to die. Her Syaoran was going to die. She'd never see his smile again… Ever… She couldn't stand the thought of not being by his side. His every word saved her and healed her. She needed him.

"Get away from him!" She grabbed a thick book and ran at the man.

"Ugh!" The book was rammed into the man's head as Sakura hurled it.

Her breath caught in her throat.

'What the-?'

The dagger had stabbed her. The hilt protruded on her chest. It was on her left side. At her heart.

Blood gushed from her wound. Syaoran caught her as she collapsed in his arms. Sakura reached for his face and touched it gingerly.

"You're so blurry…" Her breaths were getting sharper.

"Kichiro! Call an ambulance!" The old man nodded and thumped at buttons on his cell phone.

"Sakura… Please… Don't die!" Tears landed on her face. Her heart wrenched in pain.

'Don't cry Syaoran. My heart hurts when you look so sad.'

"I hurt when you hurt. I'm happy when you're happy. I feel when you feel."

"I love you because you're everything to me." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Syaoran."

"I want- you- to know- that,"

"You are the answer to my prayers."

She fell limp in his hands. The words resounded in his head. That was how he felt. She was everything he dreamed about. His comfort and shelter. He was lost without her.

"I love you." She breathed out.

He cried. It takes a great deal of strength to cry.

He was stronger.

He would save her.

It was now a race against time.


End file.
